1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination drawer structure, and more particularly to a combination drawer assembly that prohibits basket drawers from being pulled away from the combination drawer holder. The invention relates also to the assembly method of the combination drawer assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,270,245 and 6,508,376 disclose two different designs of combination drawer systems. In actual practice, combination drawer systems facilitate delivery and save transportation cost. However, according to these two patents, the drawer can easily be pulled away from the drawer holder. Thus, the storage materials or files can fall out of the drawer accidentally, causing trouble.